ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Girls
Good Girls is a song performed by Elle King that was featured in the movie Ghostbusters (2016) and its Soundtrack album. Development On June 2, 2016, RCA released an announcement about the movie soundtrack. Included in the press release, it was stated Elle King's single "Good Girls" would be available on June 3 from all digital providers. "Good Girls" was written by Elle King and Dave Bassett and produced by Bassett. RCA Records "Ghostbusters: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Available July 15th" 6/2/16 On July 13, 2016, Elle King's music video for "Good Girls" was released. Ghostbusters News "Elle King releases Ghostbusters fueled music video for “Good Girls”" 7/13/16 Music Video description goes here Lyrics I've been a-dancing in a devil's dirt I'm a whole lot of trouble in a itty-bitty skirt Well, the best kind of loving is the one that hurts You can get your kicks, but I'll get my purse I can take you down when the damned get wild There's a whole lot of sinning but they're greener for miles Three hits on the 6, there's a number that you dial You can be like me but I'm a real brat child I do what the good girls don't I do what the good girls don't I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do Hey, hey, hey Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang Crash and burn it all away Hey, hey, hey Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang Crash and burn it all away Well, I walked in the light and I lived in the sun Now I die for the night cause the days are done I kissed a couple of angels but it wasn't much fun Now I shake, shake, shake it with an evil tongue I do what the good girls don't I do what the good girls don't I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do Hey, hey, hey Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang Crash and burn it all away Hey, hey, hey Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang Crash and burn it all away I do what the good girls don't I do what the good girls don't I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do Hey, hey, hey Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang Crash and burn it all away Hey, hey, hey Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang Crash and burn it all away I do, what the good girls don't I do, what the good girls don't I do, what the good girls should never ever, never ever do References External Links * Official Music Video on YouTube Gallery Overall Music Video Category:Music